


My giant guardian angel

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Vessel Jimmy Novak, Angel Vessels (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angel food series, Angelic Grace, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cas eats Claire to protect her from danger, Cas swallows Claire, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Claire Novak is a rebel, Claire prays to Cas, Father and Daughter Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Giants, Protection, Protective Angel, Protective Angels (Supernatural), Protective Castiel, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Jimmy Novak, Protective Parents, Protectiveness, Same size vore, Shrinking, Shrunken vore, Soft Vore, Stomach Ache, Vore, aware vore, stomach growing, struggling Claire Novak, unaware vore, vored by your guardian angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: Castiel still feels responsible for protecting Claire, being Claire’s guardian and watching over herand as Claire’s guardian angel Cas still want to protect Jimmy Novak’s daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel knows he still looks like Jimmy Novak and Claire’s father

Castiel still feels responsible for protecting Claire, being Claire’s guardian and watching over her

and as Claire’s guardian angel Cas still want to protect Jimmy Novak’s daughter.

But when, after rebel Claire Novak runs away on a dangerous hunt alone, Clair Novak shrinks down to the size of a tiny pea!

Castle is worried about Claire’s safety and now a giant 6 foot giant normal vessel sized Castiel must find and rescue a tiny Claire before the girl gets squished flat like a pancake!

so Cas gets an idea on how to keep Claire safe and tucked away

Cas knows the best way to keep Claire safe and sound is to keep her with him or rather within himself, in a safe, warm place tucked away in the safety inside her guardian angel’s vessel, and right in the pit of her guardian angel’s stomach, and in her father’s vessel’s stomach  


Castiel swallows Claire Novak down to keep her safe and sound storing the young girl right inside her guardian angel’s belly

Cas eats Claire!

Although Cas doesn’t have the heart or stomach to stomach the situation

Story yet to come ...


	2. Run Claire run, vored by your giant guardian angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire wants to be a hunter too and runs away and her giant guardian angel Castiel must find her!

One day Claire Novak runs away on a dangerous hunt by herself to an old abandoned building to try to stop a powerful supernatural creature who is using powerful magic to shrink people and put them into cages and then possibly even eat people.

Claire is hit by a spell that makes her shrink, and is captured by the monster and kept as a pet in a bird cage.

However Claire managed to escape from the monster’s clutches.

Claire escapes and climbs down the table and to the floor and crawls through a small crack in the wall, and now she is free!

But now Claire has an even bigger problem she is in big trouble, she is tiny, helpless and afraid in the big world she is in

Everything around Claire is much larger then she is

Cas noticed Claire is missing, so Cas goes on a hunt to find Claire 

Cas gets up from his seat rather quickly

“Cas is everything ok”? Sam asked

”No” Cas answers firmly

Cas what’s wrong”? Dean asks

Cas flys out the door

Sam and Dean ask “Where are you going Cas”?

“Sam, Dean I have to find Claire, she is still my responsibility” Cas said conserved

”Wait for us Cas, we want to help too”

”I don’t have time to wait Claire needs my help” Cas said seriously

Sam and Dean want to help Cas find Claire too and stop the monster before it gets anyone else

Sam and Dean stop the monster and help free the other tiny prisoners but when they weren’t searching for Claire the Winchester’s can’t seem to find Claire Novak anywhere

Cas was concerned about Claire “Did you two find her?” the trench coated blue eyed angel man asked with great concern

”No Cas we couldn’t find her anywhere” Sam and Dean said

Claire prayed someone would find her and rescue her Claire is alone and frightened being so tiny was dangerous

Claire was alone and frightened being so tiny was dangerous she could really get hurt if she wasn’t careful

Luckily Castiel comes through to Claire’s rescue. Castiel can just about hear Claire’s tiny, little voice calling for help on angel radio

”Please someone help me” the tiny blonde pleads

”I can hear something on angel radio, I think it’s Claire calling for help, but her voice is so tiny and faint the signal isn’t coming in very clearly” Cas said

”I will go this way Cas said, Sam, Dean you go the other way” Cas said

Something big, and angelic is after her, a giant winged creature is now hunting for Claire, something big is after Claire a huge winged creature is hunting for Claire like a bird of prey, and it plans on eating her, little dose Claire know it’s actually an angel predator

A giant angel predator searches for the tiny girl and little dose Claire know it’s her giant guardian angel Cas, Castiel an just about hear Claire’s tiny, little voice calling for help on angel radio

Castiel’s giant shadow appears right in front of where a tiny Claire Novak is, and the tiny blond haired girl and Claire runs away scared and frightened by the giant winged monster

A tiny Claire runs away scared like a little mouse, scared of the giant winged monster who was really only Cas

”CLAIRE ARE YOU THERE”? The giant clueless angel man with the deep voice and called

Castiel’s huge shoes come closer towards the tiny Claire stomping all around her almost crushing her, squishing the tiny girl

Castiel’s large, gigantic shoes come stomping closer towards Claire almost crushing her!

“DON’T SQUISH ME!” The tiny girl pleaded

Claire prayed that Cas wouldn’t step on her, someone would find her and rescue her, Cas answered her prayers, Castiel comes through to Claire’s rescue

Unfortunately Cas can just about hear Claire’s tiny, little voice calling for help on angel radio

Claire prayed Castiel would hear her tiny pleads for help and prayed once again to the massive winged giant from above

Claire was a crying out for help, Cas can hear her little, tiny voice in his head calling “HELP ME”! But it sounds fuzzy to Cas

Claire cry’s for help and Cas can hear her tiny voice in his head, on angel radio Cas herd a tiny girls voice calling “help me, please” Castiel answers back in a big booming voice “CLAIRE”?! “IS THAT YOU”?!

Cas lowers his voice “Claire is that you?! Cas’ giant voice echoed all around the tiny girl below the massive angel man above

“CLAIRE I CAN HEAR YOU CALLING FOR HELP, WHERE ARE YOU”?! Cas calls his larger voice is booming and rumbling over the tiny girl’s little head

”I’m down hear Cas”! HEY LOOK DOWN HERE”! Claire answers back shouting to the giant angel above her

Claire climbs on top of Castiel’s the giant angel’s big shoe so Cas wouldn’t accidentally step on her, squash the tiny blonde

Cas then looked down and saw a tiny blond haired young lady sitting on his shoe, the giant angel reached down and scooped her up

“Let me go, put me down, unhand me you big doof”! Claire protests “Hello Claire it’s me Cas”, Cas spoke in a soft speaking voice

Claire was sitting in Castiel’s hand in the angel’s giant palm, Cas gripped Claire tight, Claire fought for her freedom struggling helplessly in Cas’ super strong tight grip, however the angel’s strength was to strong for her to fight against

“I said let me go”! Claire protested

“No Claire you are not going to get away from me again, you are staying here with me where it’s safe, don’t worry Claire I’ll protect you and take good care of you” Cas said

”Claire I told you not to go here, that this was going to be to dangerous” Cas said

”I told you, you are not my father!” Claire struggles in the giant angel’s tight grip

“I am not your father, I’m your protector and I’m only doing what I think is right to keep you safe”

”Eat me” Claire said

“So what are you going to eat me Cas?!”

“Yes the giant angel responded, “Don’t worry Claire you will be completely safe inside my stomach” Cas said 

Cas brings the helpless young girl Claire to his lips, into his mouth

Cas’ lips part as the angel opens his mouth wide enough to allow Claire to fit inside, Claire was staring into Cas’ big, cave like mouth as Claire was helplessly heading towards Cas’ widening and awaiting maw

Cas widens his jaws to supernatural proportions and stuffs Claire’s whole body inside his damp, wet, warm, soft, pink, squishy cave like mouth, maw

Cas’ warm gentle breaths flowed from his mouth and onto Claire’s bear naked skin, warm flesh

“No!, No”! Don’t eat me Cas”! Stop it put me down now you big doofus”! the blonde shouts in protest

Claire found herself trapped inside a huge mouth!

Inside a monstrous maw full of giant teeth, large, square shaped, white, stone like, bolder like teeth and 4 sharp, pointy K-nine teeth that hang up and down like cave stalagmites and stalactites

The tiny, helpless young blond haired girl was surrendered by squishy, wet, pink walls, and Claire was resting on a slippery, hot, wet, warm, pink tounge surface floor

Cas could taste the molecules on her bear naked flesh, on his tongue and begins to swallow the young blond haired lady down his tight, warm throat

Claire is pushed to the back of Cas’ wet throat, Cas gulped and Claire was pushed down her father’s vessel’s throat

Cas swallows Claire down whole, swallowing Claire down in one big gulp

Claire was surrounded by hot, warm, tight, mussels, slick, warm, walls of pink flesh, muscles contractions were squeezing her down the angel man’s esophagus

The throat muscles were squeezing the defenseless young lady pushing her down a dark, wet, slimy, warm, squishy, pink, rigged, tight, tunnel of flesh and mussel

Claire the tiny blonde haired girl was sliding easily down Castiel’s throat, gullet, and slides straight easily down the angel’s esophaguses

Pushing the blond haired girl straight into the giant angel’s awaiting stomach

When Claire hits the bottom of Cas’ stomach, the angel’s stomach, Cas lets out a small burp, belch 

Claire landed in the angel’s stomach, it was a warm, soft, and safe, wet and squishy surface, spot, place to land

The tiny blonde girl was sitting inside the angel’s stomach engulfed by a wave of pure, warm grace flowing around her protecting her from Cas’ stomach acid

Claire was surrounded by large, tight, muscles, pink, wet, slimy, mucus covered, squishy, soft, tight, muscular, fleshy, belly walls, as the organ tightened, squeezed, in on Claire squeezing and squishing, gripping her tight

Claire struggled and squirmed pushing and shoving at the slimy, contracting stomach walls surrounding the helpless girl

Claire was struggling to escape from the angel’s stomach in fear she could be digested by her father’s vessel’s stomach or rather Castiel’s own vessel’s stomach

The blonde couldn’t help but panic she didn’t like the idea of being digested inside an angel’s stomach, as there were body fluids surrounding her, but fortunately not burning her

Cas walks away with his prize inside his belly, as the tiny girl was slushing inside the angel’s churning belly completely safe and unharmed

Sam and Dean return meeting back up with Cas

”Hey Cas” Dean said

Cas’ stomach was making so weird strange noises concerned everyone

“Cas are you feeling ok, what’s wrong going on inside your stomach there? Um Cas your stomach is making some weird noises, sounds”, Dean said

“It must of been something I ate, that not agreeing with me”

”Umm Cas I thought you didn’t eat?” Sam said

“Hey, Cas did you find Claire yet”? Dean asked 

“Yes Dean dear, she is safe and sound with me” Cas answered

“Where is she Cas?, I don’t see her anywhere at all” Sam said

“Where?” Dean asked

“She’s inside my vessel right in here, inside my belly” Cas said

“She’s right in here” Cas said smiling, placing his hand over his flat stomach

Cas rubs his belly in small soothing circles to ease the restless occupant residing within him, as Claire the young restless blond haired girl struggled and kicked inside Cas’ stomach fighting for her freedom

“That’s my adopted daughter Claire Novak, she is in there, here” Cas points to the small bulge inside his belly

You mean to tell me she’s inside your stomach Cas”?!

”Yes, that is correct Dean” Cas the angel answered firmly and nods his head

“Cas! So you ate her Cas”?!

“Yes” the angel admits guilty

The brothers can see something, a small lump making strange movements inside Castiel’s stomach as the struggling prey was moving about inside as the blond haired girl inside Cas’ belly, stomach was trying to escape from inside the angel’s stomach 

“Let me out of here, Castiel”! Claire protests

Cas puts Clair with him or rather within himself, in a safe, warm place right inside the pit of her guardian angel’s stomach

Claire put up quite a fight in there rustling around inside Cas’ belly surrounded by a sea of pure angelic grace lighting the way, and keeping the young girl completely safe and undigested

Cas was feeling all of the small, little punches and kicks coming from inside his belly

Cas was moaning in pleasure as Claire was kicking and squirming around inside the angel’s stomach, pushing out Cas’, belly, squirming around inside Cas, bulging out his the angel’s belly, and her father’s vessel’s belly, stomach

Claire was struggling around like prey, a prisoner trapped inside her giant guardian angel’s belly

Giving Cas a serious case of indigestion, and an angel sized stomachache, terrible, bad supernatural gas, upset stomach, a huge case of the burps, a whole lot of belching

“Claire! Stop that squaring around in there! Settle down in there Claire, your giving me indigestion, your upsetting my stomach”! Cas said

Claire was upsetting Cas’ stomach, the stomach rumbled loud and then

BUUURRP! Cas belched loudly, obnoxious upsetting sickly burp

Cas burped letting out another, nervous, nasty, mean, bellyacheing belch again, and continued to pat and massage his unsettled, upset, rebellious, restless stomach

Cas gently rubbed his upset tummy, and gripped his upset tummy tight, trying to squeeze Claire into confinement

Cas was nauseous from all the struggling his prey, was doing inside his belly, as the tiny helpless girl was a restless soul begging for release

As the young human girl was struggling helplessly inside the angel’s belly, struggling helplessly to get out of Cas’ stomach

“But why did you eat her?!” Dean asked

“I only did it to protect her, I wanted to keep her safe” Cas said

“I figured the safest place to keep her is with me and I figured she will be even more, completely safe inside me, so I swallowed her down to keep her safe inside the safest spot I know, and that place was inside my belly” Cas explains 

“But Cas won’t she be digested inside your stomach”?! Dean said in alarm

”No Dean, Claire will be perfectly safe, she will be protected by my grace, my stomach won’t digest her” Cas said rubbing his belly softly, gently in calming, soothing, loving circles, moaning in pleasurable thoughts

”It’s okay Claire you are safe in there, you won’t be digested, my grace will keep you safe” Cas said walking away and patting his flat but full belly

”So Cas how do you plan on getting her out of there, it’s not like you have a gage reflex, do you?”

”I don’t but... I... well Dean we will cross that bridge when we come to it” Cas said

”Come on Cas let me touch your tummy” Dean said mischievously

”Dean I..”

Before Cas could finish his sentence Dean was rubbing his hands all over Cas’ belly feeling Claire’s struggles, squirming and kicking inside the angel’s stomach

”let’s keep her in there a little long ok Cas?” Dean said

”Ok Dean, I’ll let her out later after you finish giving me, my belly rubs” Cas said

Sam turns his head and walks away

The end


End file.
